What Won't
by berrychi84
Summary: Grimmjow goes looking for Ichigo, only to find him sleeping with another man! Who is this long, black haired man screwing HIS berry!


Title: That which cannot happen (Or what one can only hope won't)

Author: Megan (My students call me Ichigo now, since they say I'm so obsessed.)

Paring: Grimmjow/Ichigo, Implied Byakuya/Ichigo (God, it feels different writing that)

Rating: R

Warnings: Depicted sex from the eyes of an Espada, swearing

Notes: This is the LONG AWAITED fiction for my Gogo-chan. What with being the fucking slacker I am, this fic is very over-due (as is the rest of my promised pict-fics. They will get done soon I swear!!!)

Grimmjow was not a happy Espada at the moment. He had been wandering aimlessly for a good two hours looking for his boy toy of a shinigami. He had landed in a remote place of Karakura, their usual meeting place, and the teen had not been there. He had also failed to be at any of the other spots Grimmjow could usually find him.

The Arrankar doubted very much that the Shinigami was home. He couldn't feel the berry's omniscient reiatsu what so ever, and the teen was never home on the days they decided to meet. But with all other places checked and still no sign of the strawberry, Grimmjow gave a frustrated grunt before heading to the Kurosaki clinic.

As he rounded the corner and stared up at the house, Grimmjow could make out the slightest feeling of the teen's power. It felt like it was being blocked, however, and it made the Espada wonder what the hell was exactly going on.

He walked towards the house, slowly rising up into the air as he went. When he reached the window of the Shinigami's room however, the Sexta Espada gripped the glass and peered in with widening eyes.

Some man with long black hair was screwing _his_ berry into the bed. It took Grimmjow a minute to register who exactly it was. On one of his very few trips to Seireitei to pick up the Shinigami, he had spotted the teen arguing with a captain. It looked like more of a one sided argument, however, since the captain just completely ignored the angry teen. When Grimmjow inquired about the fight later on Ichigo had only huffed and mumbled something about 'Byakuya being a pompous jack ass' and 'soul society sticking me with the bitch for a mission'.

'_So… now said jack ass is fucking MY Shinigami?! What the fuck is going on here?!'_

Ichigo seemed to be enjoying himself, to say the least. His naked flushed body was covered in sweat, knees bent over the six division captain's shoulders. His head was thrown back and he was gasping for air every time the brunette thrust into him. He was mumbling something now, and Grimmjow had to press himself closer to the window to hear.

"Ung, Byakuya! GODS… this feels amazing."

The captain said nothing, but grunted his approval.

"You're AH- You're so much b-better at this then that… thaa-ah-at bastard Grimmjow."

"Hnn… that's a given. That low life is just a hollow. He has no way of knowing how to really please some one with feelings."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the heat nipping at his cheeks. Was the brat _LOOKING_ to get killed?"

Ichigo moaned again and gripped Byakuyas gi. "Ahn… Byakuya… I'm about to…"

"Yeah I know…"

Grimmjow felt something bubble up inside him and he pounded on the window. He was _NOT_ going to let this Shinigami bitch have his berry! But the pounding seemed to go unnoticed, no matter how hard he slammed his fists into the glass. And why the hell hadn't it broken yet?!

Ichigo was already on the verge of ecstasy when Grimmjow looked up again, and it appeared the captain was as well. As he released, he called out the teen's family name the same time Grimmjow was yelling it for attention.

He woke with a start and looked around at his surroundings. He could make out a desk and a closet from where he lay on the double sized bed. Through hazy eyes, he barely made out the shape of some one lying next to him. The Espada blinked a few times and stared down at the orange haired teen. _'Ichigo… so then I fell asleep in his room…'_

He sighed a sigh of relief. It was only a fucking dream. He hoped he hadn't been calling out or anything. He didn't want or need people thinking he was attacked to the brat. Fuck that shit; he only didn't want his things being taken away from him.

Ichigo stirred next to him, eyes fluttering open softly. "Grimmjow? What are you doing here? You never stay the night…"

"Shut up. I was tired is all…"

"Hnn…" The teen sat up, blue blankets falling to pool around his waste. It was then Grimmjow felt the question bubbling up inside him.

"You wouldn't go and sleep with any body else… would you?" _Shit_.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what I asked retard! You're going to stay faithful to me aren't you Shinigami?"

Ichigo gave him an inquisitive look. "What brought this up?"

"Just answer the damn question!"

"Yes alright?! Jesus fucking Christ Jaggarjaques, who the hell do you think I am gunna go sleep with?"

"No one."

"Oh common now. You don't ask questions randomly."

"And you never know when to shut up!" The Sexta Espada gave him a glare but looked away. "I had a…. dream-."

"Dream? YOU DREAM?! Grimmjow fucking Jaggarjaques, the Sexta Espada… dreams…"

"Oh _shut up._ Hollow's have dreams as well, you fucking dolt. Dreams and nightmares."

"Oh? Then what was this? A dream about ponies and flowers? Or a nightmare?"

"You really are looking for a hurt aren't you? I dunno… a fucking nightmare probably."

"What happened?"

Grimmjow remained silent, and Ichigo nudged him. "Well?"

The blue hair man growled. "You let that fucking twat of a Shinigami captain fuck you."

Ichigo looked surprised. "Eh?! What captain?! Why are you having dreams about me sleeping with other people?!"

"I don't know! Don't fucking freak out on me! It was that Byakuya guy-."

"YOU HAD A DREAM ABOUT BYAKUYA SLEEPING WITH ME?! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND?! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE HIM?!"

"SHUT UP! It's not my fault! It just happened! And you looked like you were having fun." He growled again and grabbed the teen's throat. "That reminds me, I have to punish you for saying I suck in bed."

"EH? When did I say that?!"

"In my dream…"

"FUCK YOU! If you are dreaming about me saying that, then maybe your self conscious is trying to tell you that you really do suck in bed!"

Grimmjow looked at him, pondering over what the Shinigami had just said. "…Bitch! Don't try and pull smarts on me! I don't believe in that self conscious crap!" He pushed Ichigo back onto the bed and started ripping off his clothing.

"Grimmjow! Common, I just fucking woke up!"

"Yeah, well you'll be awake when I'm done with you."

"GRIMMJOW!"

"Shut up would yeah?!"


End file.
